A Game Of Tic Tac Toe
by LoliMochi
Summary: A birthday request from a dear friend of mine. One thing Cloud wasn't good at, was beating Tristis at a game of Tic Tac Toe. Non-canon, OC x Cloud , AU and fluffiness to the max.


_Hello my dear readers, especially my special friend._

_It was her birthday a few days ago and she requested for a one-shot of fluff between my OC, Tristis Memoria/Nix Somnium (From my story Twenty Five) and Cloud Strife. This is completely non-canon (meaning it has nothing to do with the actual story) and was made entirely for the enjoyment of the readers._

_Happy [late] Birthday my dear friend and I really hope you like it!_

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor it's characters, settings and etc. I do claim ownership of my original character, Tristis Memoria/Nix Somnium and the story/plot itself._

* * *

><p><strong>A Game of Tic Tac Toe<strong>

_"Hey, Cloud. Wanna play some tic tac toe?"_

_"No, Tristis."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Because you always win."_

To Cloud, his relationship with Tristis was like a game of tic tac toe. Because when you're dealing with someone like her, you're always going to have to make sure you tackle every single square on the grid to make sure she doesn't win... Because everytime Cloud wanted to do something nice for her, she'd cover up with something nice for him. And he always felt like he was losing at this game of love- at this game of tic tac toe.

_He was only going to Junon and that only took two hours. Yet Tristis was scrambling around, making sure he was prepared for everything like he was going to be gone for days._

_"Oh, um... Do you have everything?"_

_"Yes, don't worry so much."_

_She figetted, inspecting his whole body with worried emerald eyes. "You sure? You have your toothbrush, right?"_

_He raised his eyebrow, "Triss, I'm not going for that long."_

_She stopped fussing around, looking into his mako blue eyes before looking back to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself as if she was hugging herself. She then mumbled shyly. "I-I know... But it feels that way..."_

_Cloud coughed awkwardly, feeling a blush taint his pale cheeks. "J-Just don't panic while I'm gone." He stuttered trying to hide his embarrassment. He reached out to her locks of chocolate brown hair and was surprised to find it silky smooth as he gave her a pat on the head. He didn't know someone could go so red until he saw Tristis's face. She looked like a beetroot... Albiet a very cute beetroot. _

_"Uh, I'll be back soon." He said before walking outside as calmly as he could to his motorcycle, Fenrir._

_The journey to Junon was uneventful. There wasn't a fiend insight and if it not for the package he had to deliver, he would have deemed it an unworthy trip. To say that he was relieved once he got back to the Edge was an understatement. He wanted to just go back home, to the bar, and check if Triss was alright. She looked so worried that he almost felt bad for making her feel that way. But they needed money to support their living expenses with Tifa._

_When he arrived at Seventh Heaven, he saw her pacing around at the entrance with a box wrapped with cloth. Her blue sundress danced against her moving legs and the straps dangled down her shoulder, yet she'd pull it up again and the cycle continued. He opened the door with a small jingle of bells announcing his arrival, causing Tristis to look up and smile._

_"You're back!"_

_He couldn't help but let his lips twitch upwards before he eyed at the package within her arms. "What's that? Another parcel I need to deliver?"_

_"N-No. It's meant to be your lunch... I forgot to give it to you..." She sighed sadly and nervously shuffled her feet. "I wanted you to try it..."_

_"You stood here for two hours just for this?" He asked, his tone slightly surprised. He felt a warm swell within his chest when she nodded and he gently took the box before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks."_

_He got the most warmest smile in return._

She always cared about others more than herself. He didn't know whether it was a blessing or a flaw. She was always so loving, opening her arms wide for anyone in need. She'd do her best to help someone, even if it meant she would earn nothing from it. Because that was Tristis. That was _his_ Tristis.

_"Tristis, what are you doing?"_

_She was kneeling on their bed, her back facing him when he had gotten out of the shower. He could see her arms gently moving in some sort of pattern and her breathing was slightly louder than usual, most likely because she was focusing on something. "N-Nothing!" She squeaked._

_He remained silent, watching her eyes dart around suspiciously and her body instinctly covering over whatever she was doing. "Okay..." He mumbled. He guessed she would talk about it eventually._

_Cloud had noticed that she wasn't sleeping as often and was usually going to bed late and waking up early to do something. He was starting to get really worried for her health, but he knew it must have been important if she was so concentrated on it._

_A week past and he became agitated with her constant avoidance of the subject. He feared for her health as she was prone to get sick and staying up so late could not be good for her health. He had to step up and take charge. _

_"What are you doing?" His tone sounded much harsher than he had intended._

_"N-Nothing." She stuttered as she quickly hid something behind her back, yet Cloud saw a flash of white._

_"Triss, don't lie to me. Whatever you're doing, it's going to make you sick. You need to rest."_

_She nervously bit her lip and her small hand grabbed his large one. "I finished it. But I don't know if you'll like it." She whispered._

_He was stunned for a moment, yet didn't let go of her. Her hand was smooth and warm, much like her presence whenever he was close to her, like now. "What?"_

_She hesitantly let go of his hand and wrapped somthing around his neck. It was long, white and suprisingly warm. He could feel her fingers brush against his neck and he felt the crimson glow seep into his cheeks again. "Happy Birthday, Cloud." He felt her rosy lips brush against his._

_He was beginning to think he liked surprises._

They were made for each other, no questions needed. Opposites attract and they were complete opposites. He was tall, she was short. He was strong and she was fragile. He was cold and she was warm. Infact, she was his personal heater and he was her personal cooler. Just like he had thought. They were perfect for each other.

_Cloud had a late night delivery and much to his dismay, he had to do it. So when he got back, there was no doubt he was tired and cold. The only thing that had stopped him from cursing at his bad luck was the scarf around his neck. He had let Tristis wear it earlier and her scent of flowers still lingered, making him smile._

_The first thing he did when he went into Seventh Heaven was go to his room and change. He stayed shirtless and just wore pants for the excuse that it felt itchy. But really, he just liked it when he could hold Tristis close and feel her skin against his because that was the best way to warm up. Not a hot shower, not hot food nor bit of a jog. Just Tristis._

_When he got into bed, he did the usual thing. He would first brush his fingertips against her arm because she always slept sideways. He would wait until her body moulded against his, her back against his. Her dreamy mind would register that he was here with her and she would shuffle to face him before letting his arms encircle her. One would always be used as her pillow and the other would wrap protectively around her waist._

_"You're back..." She mumbled groggily against his bare chest. Her lips tingled against his cold skin._

_"I am." He stated, pulling her closer._

_He knew she was used to the cold intrusion and she was always willing to arm him up. She snuggled into him and let out a sleepy chuckle. _

_"Welcome home."_

Cloud wanted to do something for her like she was always doing for him. They had been together for years and he felt as if this game of tic tac toe... This game of their love would end soon if he didn't. And he had found the perfect solution when he was walking down the street, hand-in-hand with her. It was just a small glint in the corner of his eye, but it was definitely there.

He knew it was the moment he could repay for all she had done- and still was doing for him. It had cost him a lot of time and money to get it, but not a lot to think about it. He knew he was ready for this and he had a feeling that she was ready for it too. Yet he could not stop himself from letting doubts conflict within his mind. When has he ever been this nervous before?

"Cloud? Why are we here?" Her gentle voice asked.

They were in the abandoned church. The patch of flowers bloomed happily and he felt that it was right to pick this place. "I..." Oh, there are his nerves acting up again. He was never good with words anyways, she just knew what he wanted to say most of the time. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Here?" She paused as she nostalgically peered at her surroundings before smiling, although her bright smile did dim a bit when she looked at him. "What's wrong, Cloud? You look so nervous." She placed her hand on his forearm and his muscles instinctively relaxed. She had that effect on him and he guessed she had that effect on every of their other friends too.

"We've been together for a long time." He stated yet his voice had softened and he looked into her benevolent eyes with as much love as he could express. By the look of her smile, he had achieved it. "You... You always did a lot of things for me and you never ask for anything back." Goddess did he feel like he was rambling, yet he paused occasionally to try form the sentences within his head before speaking them outloud. "I want to give something back to you."

"You're wrong, Cloud." Her smile was worth everything he lived for. But then again, he lived only for her. "Just being with you is a lot for me. You always keep me safe and you're so kind." Her cheeks were tinted crimson as she grasped his hand. "When you're in love with someone, you'd want to stay with them forever. That's what I want to do, Cloud. I'll stay with you forever."

All the romantic sentences that he had tried to come up with was thrown out because her's seemed so much better by millions. He grabbed both her hands in his and stared straight into her eyes. "Marry me."

He cursed at himself for forgetting to take out the ring. And in attempt to amend this, he reluctantly let go of her hands and reached for his pocket... Only to have her arms thrown around him, lips crashing down onto his and their bodies falling to the flowers.

_"Hey Cloud."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Look, you won! Three in a row!"_

_"Huh... I guess I did."_

* * *

><p><em>OH GODDESS THE SAPPYNESS-<em>

_Anyyyways, I hope you enjoyed it, birthday girl and my readers because I don't think I'll ever write something so damn sappy again... Maybe... Surely... I think..._

_I just realised how great Cloud and Tristis would go together, for someone as naive as the dear birthday girl, SHE IS CLEVER. Maybe I should write more one-shots... Dodgy eyes..._

_I actually enjoyed writing this while listening to lots of happy love songs and beating myself up for being so... so... I guess I'm just embarrassed. This is the first time I'm showing lots of people my sappyness... Oh gosh..._

_Thank you for reading and have a nice day!_

_-Lolimochi._


End file.
